Betty White
Betty Marion White Ludden (born January 30, 1922, in Oak Park, Illinois) is an American actress, author, comedienne, singer and TV star. She hosted her only game show, Just Men! in 1983 for which she won an Emmy award; she became the first female to win the Emmy for Outstanding Game Show Host before Meredith Vieira won her Emmy award twice for her hosting duties on the long-running syndicated version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (or Millionaire for short) in both 2005 and 2009 respectively 22 years later. She is best remembered for her role as Rose Nylund on The Golden Girls. As co-star Rue McClanahan passed away in 2010 along with Estelle Getty in 2008 and Bea Arthur in 2009, Betty is the last surviving "Golden Girl". She met (and later married) Password host Allen Ludden in 1963. Allen passed away in 1981. That same year, Betty appeared on a special celebrity week of Password Plus; she was joined by Dick Martin, Lucille Ball, and Desi Arnaz, Jr. She won three Alphabetics: twice with Dick, giving the clues both times, and once with Lucy, receiving the clues. Betty White has also starred in other sitcoms, such as The Mary Tyler Moore Show, Mama's Family with Vicki Lawrence, The Betty White Show alongside future Magnum P.I. star John Hillerman (who died on November 9, 2017) and the former hit TV Land series Hot in Cleveland originally running from 2010 until 2015. These days, Betty is hosting her own NBC hidden-camera series, Betty White’s Off Their Rockers (based on the Belgian television show Benidorm B******s), which was just renewed for its second season in the mid-season schedule. On July 11, 2013, The Hollywood Reporter said that NBC has canceled the series, citing a drop-off in ratings and low DVR viewership. However, on October 18, 2013, it was announced that cable network Lifetime has revived the series for a third season with an all-new twenty episode order. This version is expected to premiere on February 28, 2014. But in mid season, BWOTR took a three-year hiatus and resumed broadcast until September 12, 2017.Betty White's 'Off Their Rockers' Revived at Lifetime (Exclusive)Entertainment Icon Betty White Brings Her Hidden Camera Series "Betty White's Off Their Rockers" to Lifetime with an All-New Season, Friday, February 28 Betty White Christmas From December 14 until December 25, 2015, the game show channel Buzzr aired a special-themed marathon block called a "Betty White Christmas" featuring various episodes of classic game shows that featured her appearance. The event appeared again on December 19, 2016 and on December 18-22, 2017. Show hosted *''Just Men!'' Shows appeared *''Make the Connection'' *''I've Got a Secret'' *''Masquerade Party'' *''Your First Impression'' *''It's Your Bet'' *''Stumpers!'' *''The Price is Right'' *''Chain Letter'' *''Snap Judgment'' *''He Said She Said'' *''Showoffs'' *''The Magnificent Marble Machine'' *''Celebrity Sweepstakes'' *''Crosswits'' *''Whew!'' *''Chain Reaction'' *''Battlestars'' *''Trivia Trap'' *''Double Talk'' *''Wheel of Fortune'' (special guest) *''3rd Degree'' *''What's My Line?'' *''To Tell the Truth'' *''You Don't Say!'' *''Liar's Club'' *''Body Language'' *''Family Feud'' *''Baffle'' *''Babble'' (an unsold pilot from 1984/as a celebrity guest) *''Those Wonderful TV Game Shows'' (as guest star of the special) *''Match Game'' *''Password'' (all versions) *''Pyramid'' *''Hollywood Squares'' *''TattleTales'' *''Gameshow Marathon'' *''The Real Match Game Story: Behind the Blank'' Galleries BettyBlowsIt.jpg|Betty White on Super Password in 1984; she blew the password, RACY, by saying it! Betty_Models_Her_P_Jacket_on_Bodt_Language.png Press Pictures Gal-bettywhite01.jpg Gal-bettywhite06.jpg Gal-bettywhite14.jpg Gal-bettywhite17.jpg Reference Category:Hostesses Category:Contestants Category:Match Game Panelists Category:Panelists Category:People Category:1922 Births